Vacation Over
by kidwhoknowsaudio
Summary: Gibbs is suspended and Tony's on desk duty, while the team anxiously await Gibbs' trial. Told through the POV of various team members. Tony centric with slight Tiva, more in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Bethseda

AN:I figure this story will be about 10 chapters long (nothing epic). i'll try to update regularly (maybe everyother day). R&R let me know where i can improve.  
ps. i put the narriation in** bold**.

MCGEE'S POV

**We haven't heard from Tony for almost a week. Now, I find myself in waiting room...well, waiting for Tony to get out of surgery.**  
**I'm ashamed to admit it, but when I got the call I was terrified...**

"McGee."  
"boss?"  
"get to Bethseda now"  
"boss its 2am"  
"now McGee"  
*click*

**so, here I am. When I evreything sank in, I took the liberty of calling the team.**

"McGee?"** Its close to 4am and she sounds wide awake. why is she up so early?**  
"hey Ziva"  
"McGee, why are you up so early?" **If I wasn't calling for the reason I was, I might have laughed at that.**  
"Ziva, its Tony"** before I could say more...**  
"where is he?" **her voice is steady but urgent.**  
"Bethseda"  
*click*

"Hello?" **music is blaring. she never went to bed.**  
"Abby."  
"McGee!"  
"Abby could you maybe go somewhere quiet?"  
"what?" **this will take a minute.**  
"somewhere quiet?"  
"McGee i can't hear you!"  
"somewhere quiet!"  
"oh why didn't you say so!" ...  
"OK, I'm in a closet"  
"Abby, its about Tony."  
"Tony? have you heard from him? is he OK?"  
"not exactly and not exactly"  
"well McGee, what about Tony? what's going on?"  
"hes in the hospital"  
"what hospital?" **her tone was surprisingly similar to Ziva's.  
**"Bethseda"  
'I'm on my way"  
*click*

"'Gee?" **Palmer was definitely not asleep either, but interestingly out of breath and distracted.**  
"it's Tony, he's in the hospital;in surgery" **I hear a woman in the background. Again, under another circumstance I might laugh (or be thoroughly disgusted).**  
"huh?"  
"Tony's in the hospital'  
"in Mexico?"  
"Bethseda"  
"Bethseda? is he OK? What happened?" **his voice is now confused and frantic.**  
"He's been shot. Look, I tried reaching Ducky, maybe you'll have better luck"  
"of course, I'll call Dr. Mallard"  
"thanks"  
*click*

* * *

**Seems like hours later, my thoughts are interrupted by Dr. Sanders.**

"DiNozzo's party?"  
**I untangle Abby from around my neck as we all stand. (with the exception of Gibbs and Ziva who were already standing). Both Gibbs and Franks are bloody and bruised. Why are they not being treated again?**  
"He is stable and asleep, but I will take you to his room if you would like to see him"  
"yes" **her olive skin turns a light shade of pink when she answers too quickly. Gibbs gives her a simple look and motions for Sanders to proceed.**


	2. Chapter 2 He Could Be Worse

AN: I just thought of something. I never gave a disclaimer. so here it is:

Disclaimer: fo' sho.

Anyways, i wasn't sure which shoulder tony hurts periodically so i went with the left.  
if anyone knows what im talking about drop a line. it could just be my imagination.  
also, this is a really really short chapter so i double spaced everything=)

DUCKY'S POV.

**His room is large for a hospital, however not sufficient for his 'family', but we will manage.**

**I must say I have seen Anthony in worse conditions, though I question whether that's a good thing, and his poor left shoulder always seems to take thee brunt of it.**

**With the addition of his new wound, it's no wonder it had to be replaced.**

**I'm sure when anthony gets used to it, he'll be grinning from ear to ear everytime he sets off a metal detector.**

**I cant even begin to imagine the _Million Dollar Man _and _Robocop _references**

**Yes. he will recover from this just fine, but it is not just Anthony's physical trauma I am concerned about.**

**I'm curious as to if he's still seeing that theropist I suggested?**

* * *

Ziva's POV.

**I pull a chair to his side, taking one hand as Abby takes the other. I do not cry, this is not the place. Besides, I have cried too much this week.**

**I would blame it on being American, but I know that is not true.**

**I understand he was not allowed to make contact with anyone except the director, but he left without saying anything and now I am here staring at his torn unconcious body, wondering.**

**Would if he does not recover, would if he never made it back, there are things I never told him, things I must repay him for, I should have had his six.**

**Just then I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder. I look up, it is Ducky. He gives me a reassuring nod. He knows what I am thinking, my body language reveals to much.**

**However, I know what Ducky's touch was tryng to convey and he is right. It is not my fault, nor Tony's. **

**When Tony is better we must talk. No, we will talk.**


	3. Chapter 3 Waking Beauty

AN: here's another super short chapter (I'm the short chapter master! and I'm on a roll!)  
ps. thanks Sue, (can i call you Sue?) about the shoulder bit. i might browse through some old episodes and see if there's anything remotely related to Tony's shoulder

Tony's POV.

**What is that?**  
**Its warm...and snoring.**  
**Snoring? Who's snoring?**  
**I cant see. Why cant I see? My eyes...My eyes. Am I blind?**  
**Crap I'm blind! I'm blind!**  
**Hold on, am I blind?**  
**Oh, my eyes are shut.**  
**That's right, I was asleep.**

"Tony!" **snoring stops, pain starts.**  
"Hey Abby"** I try to push her off, but my arms wont work.**  
"Tony you're awake!"  
"yeah I am, uh Abby?"  
"Tony?"  
"Could you get off me?"  
"Oh sorry"**she says apollogetically, her make up smeared. she's been crying**.

**I feel bad for making her cry and for asking her to get off me, but I had just been shot. Crap! I've been shot!**  
**I look down at my shoulder, then my hand. SHE lets go.**

"Congrats"  
"What?"  
"Congratulations"  
"for what?"  
"uh duh, your citizenship!" **she gives a shy smile.**  
"Thank you"  
"and sorry"  
"for what?" **Did she have a concussion or something?**  
"I broke my promise"** she looks away.**  
"It is fine, you will make it up to me yes?"** I force a smile knowing I've hurt her.  
**"already have something in mind"  
"of course you do"

"Gibbs, Franks, where are they?"  
"Vance is here, they're fine" **McGee speaks up.**  
"yeah, I guess we all got some explaining to do"  
"Ahhem" **Jimmy clears his throat.**  
"Palmer, Breena! How are ya!" **damn, I forgot how hot she was. Jimmy did good**.  
"better than you"** he tips his chin towards my shoulder. I laugh.**  
"I've been worse"

"I believe you have"  
"Ducky!"  
"Anthony, how do you feel?"  
"Well, besides the pain radiating from my entire body, I guess I feel...different" **He chuckles and the other smiles aren't far behind. They know something I Don't.**  
"That's very fitting as you are not quite "  
"well I have just been shot" **he laughs again. I'm scared.**  
"Might you say youre not all there?"** What do they know?**

"You have a stone plate in your shoulder Tony" **thank God for Ziva's inability to be blunt (and sarcasm), but I'm still confused.**  
"she means STEEL plate"  
"yes, thank you McGee"** she says**

"Alright! I'm like Wolverine!"


	4. Chapter 4 Rising Tide

Vance's POV.

"So what do we do next?" **Why is he talking? Franks should know he's the last person I wanna hear from right now.**

"WE"** I motion between Gibbs and I** "wait for the storm to come."** With a political figure like Rivera in custody and his drug lord sister dead, I expect a flood.**

"oh yeah and just what are you plannin' to do with me?"

" I'm putting you on a one way trip back to Mexico"

"Come on now, I'm a key witness in this case"

"which is why I'm sending you back to Mexico. I'll send for you when you're needed here, but at the moment your family needs you."

**He looks to Gibbs for backup, but Gibbs is silent. A man of little words has become one of none since he's been here.**

"Gibbs you're benched til this is over" **I look at him for a reaction. still nothing.**

"and with your boy out of commission I'm assigning a temporary MCRT"** At this, he reacts. He takes a drink of his coffee and leaves for DiNozzo's room.**

"You'll have to excuse the probie, he's goin' through alot"

"we all are."

* * *

Ducky's POv.

**Gibbs takes a small step into the room just out of sight, even if there were open chairs, the man has always been more comfortable standing.**

**Gibbs watches his broken senior agent make jokes with the team; he wears the same expression as Ziva once did, only this time, he's right. This IS his fault.**

**I could tell from his distant eyes he was remembering something...**

* * *

Gibbs. POV.

"Gibbs"  
"Hey boss"** he sounded drunk...no, in pain.**  
"DiNozzo, you got an update for me?"

**There were clear orders that DiNozzo was not to contact anyone besides Vance, but this was Tony, You make rules, he breaks them. and so I was read into the assiganment.**

"not quite, uh you happen to be near Clear Water?"  
"noooo, should I be?"  
"yeah"  
*click*

**My father had been shot, allowed to live obviously for further leverage on me.**  
**I walked into the familiar store as my cellphone rang.**  
**she turned and saw me, phone to her ear...**

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

**Now all that was left was Rivera. I rushed my father to the nearest hospital and boarded the soonest flight to Mexico**.

AN: I can't remember whether or not Frank's family dies. I should probably watch the finale again huh? also, this chapter was a little tricky. i just couldn't get the perspective right:(

ps. writing from Gibb's pov. is harrrrrrdd! and i have still yet to write from Abby's, but hopefully that will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Peeing One Handed

McGee's POV.

"Tony, I've been out here for nearly ten minutes" **I whined  
**

"Sorry McWhiney. Going pee is a little challenging with one hand."** I looked down defeated. he had to play the sympathy card.  
**

"Tony, I didn't mean..."

"I'm just yankin' you around, I couldn't find my phone" **that must be why he wouldn't answer it.  
**

"this can't become a habit you're not the only one that's gonna be late for work"

"don't be such a downer pill, it wont happen again"" **yeah right. I ignore his dubious promise and speed towards the navy yard.**

* * *

Vance's POV

"Good morning McGee, Tony."

"Good morning Ziva, sorry we're late"

"not a problem, it is obviously because of Tony"

"hey!" **Tony exclaims defensively**.

"what kind of example are you setting Tony? Are not lead agents suppose to be here at least on time?" **Ziva chides.**

**at this point I catch DiNozzo off guard and clear my throat.**

"Director Vance, uh...how ya been?" **He**** has that cheesy 'caught' grin on his face.**

"I'll be better tomorrow, when you're on time"

"yes sir. of course"** I smiled so he knew he wasn't in real trouble. I'll cut him some slack, after all he did lose a shoulder under my orders, it's the least I can do**

* * *

Ziva's POV.

**It was five til seven. being on desk duty, we actually got to leave on time.**  
**McGee stood and retrieved his weapon from his desk.**

"Where's Tony?"** he asked. **"I do not know"** McGee was annoyed. Tony was doing this on purpose, making him wait.**

"Why not go home McGee, I will wait for Tony"

"Are you sure Ziva? I don't want you to..." **I interrupt him.**

"It is fine. He lives closer to me anyways"

"I owe you one" **I waved goodbye as he disappeared into the elevator.**

"well, that was nice of you"

"Tony!"

"Ziva, don't tell me you're losing your spidey sense" **I roll my eyes. he has a point though, how come I did not know he was there?**

"so you're my new chauffeur hunh?"

"is there a problem?"

"I chose McGee so I wouldn't worry about dying on desk duty" **I laugh and pull on my jacket**.

"I will be very careful"

"that's what you said last time" **he mumbled.**

"what was that?" **he did not repeat it.**

**We entered the elevator that McGee had vanished from seconds before and escaped into the ease of the night.**

* * *

Tony's pov.

"You know Ziva, you didn't have to actually walk me to my door. I feel like a woman"

"I thought unlocking your door may be difficult" **she said as she watched me struggle with one hand to find my key.I put my hand over my heart pretending to be wounded.**

"so it's because I'm a handy cap, what's next, you'll be giving me sponge bathes" **I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.**

"I rather give my obese, sticky, and unpleasant neighbor a sponge bathe Tony"

"yikes. really?" **She smiled softly as I opened my door (without help).she followed me in. at the time neither of us questioned it.**

"how's your new apartment goin' anyways?'

"it is lonely at times, but it is home" **she said proudly. proud that she could call someplace home. proud that she could reveal that she was lonely.**

"you should get out more, or have company over"

**she pulled herself up onto the counter in my small kitchen. I handed her a bottle of Figi from the fridge. **  
**I leaned back against the oposite counter and waited for her to accept or reject my suggestion.**

"I would, but since my 'abandenment' I do not have many friends."

"you've got me and Abby, what about that Worthe guy?" **so I went fishing, sue me. I looked at her curiously. she replied with a playful glance.**

"I doubt you would need my entertainment" **she paused, in thought, then continued**

"Worthe and I had a falling out" **I raised my eyebrows in genuine surprise**

"I'm sorry to hear that. can I ask why?"

"you can ask."** I decided to drop the subject. she sighed in discomfort and slipped off the counter.**

"I'm going now" **I step in her way.**

"why don't you stay for a while? we'll watch a movie like old times or would you rather get home to , your favorite sticky neighbor?"

**she sighed again, but this time out of relief and nodded in agreement.**

"Pizza?"

"how about Chinese?"** I gave her a full smile. we were finally getting back on track.**

* * *

**I could tell that she was dozing off so I stopped the movie.**

"what is wrong?" **she says as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.**

"you're tired. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel"

"but I must finish the movie. I have never seen this one" **she's too cute**

"how bout we finish it tomorrow night" **she shakes her head yes and I help her off the couch. i found her keys while she put her shoes back on.**

"I"ll see ya in the morning"

**and that was when it all started...**


	6. Chapter 6 Cases And Basements

AN: I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR MUSCLE AND NERVES TO REATTACH AFTER SUCH PROCEDURES AS TONY'S, (BUT LETS PRETEND LIKE IT'S CLOSE TO TWO WEEKS:) NOR DO I KNOW HOW LONG A TRIAL LIKE GIBBS' TYPICALLY TAKES TO BE RESOLVED. SO I'M WINGIN IT.  
PS. RLS=RESTLESS LEG SYNDROME

Tony's POV.

**It's been two weeks since Mexico and boy what a long two weeks. Report after report, apology after apology.**

**Man, If I'd known how much paper work comes with arresting a Mexican politic, I would have shot him.**

**Then there's my incessant guilt.I can't help but think if I were in tip top shape we'd be out on the street**

**or interrogating a blond bombshell she-devil; and poor McGee has developed RLS, while Ziva takes so many 'bathroom' breaks**

**it might as well be a bad case of the runs. Speaking of cases...**

**Lately, the office has been boomin, I call it the 'back to school' rush. So busy that I've convinced Ducky,**

**(my conveniently located physician) to clear me for the field, and even more astonishingly convinced Vance to OK it.**

**Maybe once we're assigned a new case, our focus will turn from the pending fate of our fearless leader, aswell as our own.**

**When I was at the hearing it seemed like we had built a pretty strong case, and with a lawyer like Allison, Gibbs might come out of this alive.**

**In fact, I should go see him tonight, touchy conversations with Gibbs just aren't the same over the phone.**

**He's been like a father to me (Who am I kidding? He's been a father to me) time I act like a good investment.**

**I Better tell Ziva I'll be late and to start the movie without me.**

* * *

Gibbs POV.

**He's late, but I should have expected that.**

"You're late DiNozzo!" **he pokes his head through the door before taking the stairs.**

"How do you always know when it's me?" **he asks, realising his question was hopeless. I don't give my tricks up that easily.**

"by how late you are"

"good one boss, but I didn't know I was on a schedule" **heh. I wait as usual for him to talk. He sits on the stairs and I offer him a drink.**

"not tonight boss" **he says, as I pour bourbon into a second glass.**

"anything particular on your mind DiNozzo?" **I shoved.**

"yeah, you might say that" **staring at his feet, he collects his thoughts and prepares to avoid the 'subject'.**

"how's your dad?" **right on cue he pulls the dodge-with-small-talk maneuver**

"still kickin"

"Allison commin' by later" ***smirk***

"she's already been here" **he smiles devilishly, jumping to smutty conclusions.**

"can you get to the point?' **he stands nervously, and eyes the door, planning his escape.**

"I just thought I'de stop by, see how the case was commin" **I'm not fooled. he sighs and sits back down.**

"I start back tomorrow, I mean on regular duty, well regular when you're not there, their even letting me drive myself." **he rambles. I signal for him to wrap it up.**

"anyways boss, I really came to see how you're holdin up, with Franks back in mexico," **he pauses **"and you know" **inplying the murder charges. I say nothing.**

"so how long you think you'll be on hiatus this time?"

"any where from two more weeks to forever"

"hahaha, don't joke like that boss"

"We had a deal Tony, it's your team"

"I know, but the deal was when you retired"

"and that's still the deal" **I tried to give him hope, after all that's what he came for.**

**He nodded and stood to leave. like me he's not easily fooled either. He knows despite what I might say, things could end badly.**

"If I don't see ya sooner, see ya when you get back"** I waved, and with that he made his way back up the stairs.**

AN: about the "deal", I have a theory (if you can call it that) that Gibbs and Tony have an aggreement that Tony is supposed to take over the team when Gibbs retires. thats why Tony hasnt accepted a promotion (assuming he's been offered, besides Rota)and if not it's because Vance is blackballing him. yeah thats it!  
Another thing I would like to address is Tony's hesitation at having his own team. In this, Tony doesn't want the team because of Gibbs' situation NOT because he's not ready.


	7. Chapter 7 Hey Houston

**AN**: I just can't seem to get into Abbys head space in this story. I'm thinkin about doin an Abby oneshot to make up for it. Anyways, this chapter was a little rushed and I'm not completely satisfied with it, but it will do. (I may do some tweeking here and there post posting.)

McGees POV.

**Finally, the end of an unbearably quiet day. The whole building has been in silent anticipation of tomorrow.**

**Gibbs has been gone a month and everyone has seemingly grown mute in his absence.**

**Even Tony hasn't said a word all day.**

**In fact, Tony has been very unTony lately. He's actually tolerable and...nice.**

**I understand that he's picked up allot more work and responsibilities, but not even one Magnum reference? It's a little disconcerting.**

"Ziva, have you noticed anything unusual about Tony?"

**she takes a moment to think.**

"He did not shave."

"I mean behaviourally."

**she shrugs her shoulders and continues gathering her things. She clips her gun to her belt and stalks off towards the elevator.**

"Goodnight McGee" **she calls before entering open silver doors.**

"'night Ziva"

**With the event of tomorrow, Director Vance is letting us go home early and attend Gibbs' trial in the morning.**

**From what I've heard Gibbs' is on the fast track to freedom. I hope they're right; then everything will be back to normal.**

**Abby will stop crying, Ziva will stop incessantly cleaning her guns and Tony will start calling me "McGeek" again.**

**Either way it will all be over soon.**

* * *

Ziva's POV.

"Tony, what is the matter with you?"** I say as I slip into the passenger side of his mustang.**

"hmm?" **he arches one eyebrow, but continues staring forward absent mindedly. I do not repeat it. **

**I buckle my seat belt and he pulls out of the lot.**

"what makes you think something is the matter?" **he asks minutes later.**

"You have not shaved in three days, or quote any movies and you have ran several red lights"** I accost as he runs his fourth red light today.**

"..."** he does not retaliate but I know he will spill the peas eventually.**

"It's just tomorrow could decide everything. Gibbs, Abby, McGee...you and me" **he says this last part with more affection, which makes me blush, but he does not notice.**

"I wont be able to stand it if Gibbs gets housed for this. If I was in Gibbs' shoes I would've done the exact same thing. Anybody would've."

"would you have?"

**He gulps in hesitation before he answers.**

"yes" **he lies.**

"I do not think you would" **I say just loud enough to hear.**

**He sighs and pulls over.**

**I can see how conflicted he is and it hurts me. He knows what Gibbs' did was wrong, but tries to justify it on behalf of whom it is.**  
**I wish I knew what to say to comfort him, but I have no experience as the rolls are usually reversed.**

"So Gibbs screwed up. What about all the times he gets it right? does it all mean nothing?" **he exclaims in frustration.**

**He rests his head face down on the steering wheel and exhales deeply. I figure now is as good a time as any to try my hand at condolence.**

"That is for the judge to decide. so stop worring because it is not helping anyone." **is what I come up with.**

**He quirks his head in my direction, still leaning on the wheel and smiles. It is not at full 'wattage', but it is a start.**

"Thanks Ziva. You always know how to give it to me easy" **he states sarcastically.**

**I stick my tongue out at him like a child. The mood feels right. Just then his stomach grumbles and he looks at me like a sheep.**

"let's go. I will make you something nice." **I promise. Food always makes him happy.**

**He starts the car and we make our way down the road oncemore.**

**AN**: Why is Tony driving Ziva? Because this wouldn't have worked if he wasn't:) Also when McGee says "either way" Its not that isnt concerned about Gibbs, just that he's tired and wants it all to be over.


	8. Chapter 8 Back In Black?

AN:Sorry 'bout the update. just trying to get settled at school. like last chap. I'm still not completely satisfied.

ps. the navy ship Tony was on was the seahawk right?

McGee's POV.

*Ding* **The elevator door opens to expose a much welcomed exuberent ABBY, attached to a stoic special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!" **she squeels, pigtails bobbing up and down.**

**His eyes, though always warm when it comes to a certain raven haired mass of energy, display minor irritance. I rush to them and releive his arm from her vice grip.**

"Abby, Tony's looking for you. Did You get anything from balistics?"

"Why McGee are you trying to get rid of me too?"

"No. it's just that we're in the middle of investigation."

"It can wait McGee. I'm not letting Gibbs out of my sight. The moment I do, there's always trouble."

"Some would say the same about you Abbs"** he slips in.**

"Giiibbs" **she whines**."I'm serious. You have to promise to behave yourself."

"Abby, I promise to behave myself."

"and You'll never go to Mexico again?" **He replys with one infamous Gibbs glare that could make a chiahah stop barking.**

"Can't ever have my cake and eat it too." **she mummbles, pushing the down button on the elevator. I feel bad I know she means well but she's been on his heels since he was cleared for duty yesterday.**

"sorry"** I mouth, as the doors slide shut.**

**I turn My attention to Gibbs.**

"It's good to have you back boss." **I say as if just remembering.**

"That bad hunh?"

"yeah that bad McGeek?" **Does authority automatticly come with the uncanny ability to sneek up on people at the least optimal moment?**

"Tony that's not what I meant."

"Of course not. Whatchya got for me Tim?" **Does it also mean making my life hell?**

"Linda Lowry, the Receptionist at Regency hotel claims to have never seen Connors before, but according to phone records 14 calls were made to the front desk, October 11th, from room 204; checked out to Mrs. Marissa C. Connors, Lance corporal William Connors wife."

"Take Ziva, bring in."** I look back and forth from Tony to Gibbs waiting for confirmation from the latter.**

"What are you lookin at me for? It's DiNozzo's case."

"On it boss" I** nod to DiNozzo, still slightly confused. I grab my gear and exit the bull pin.****

* * *

**

Gibbs' POV.

"Good to have you back boss." **He grins still relishing the fact that McGee just called him "boss".**

"so I've heard." **I grab the fresh coffee, (which is undoubtidley for me), out of his hands, and start up the stairs to Vance's office.**

"Hey boss I been meaning to talk to you bout somthin'" **I stop. As I turn around he accends the stairs and meets me halfway.**

"For a while actually, but then there was, Mexico, Jenny, the Seahawk, Rivkin, Mexico again" **He continues.**

"Tony" **I interject, calling him on his rambling.**

"Right. I wanted to talk about Ziva"

"...?"

"I mean, well it's been, things are and I never thought..."

"Tony" **him unable to complete a thought I interject again.**

"yeah boss?"

"Don't you have your own rules now?"


	9. Chapter 9 Risk It To Get The Biscuit

AN: TIVA!

Tony's POV.

**Sure it was a little drizzly outside, but besides the rain it was a night like any other. How's that for a cliche?**

**Dinner and a movie. sometimes at my place sometimes we went out, but most times at hers. I could tell she felt more comfortable at home, plus she's an amazing cook.**

**We carried light conversation as she made the final touches on dinner. her back facing me, I took the opportunity to look at her ass. It's a great ass.**

"Tony we need to talk" **she spun to look at me, catching me red handed oggling her rear end, but surprisingly ignores it.**

"Are we not talking?"

"I mean seriously" **she says.**

"As in we seriously need to talk, or we need to talk seriously?" **her brow furrows. she's confused and definately not amused.**

"the second one...I think"

"In that case, I don't think we should. Talking seriously is not one of our strong points. Can't we just exchange knowing glances and call it a day?"

"Tony" **she scolds.**

"Okokok what's on you're mind?" **she takes a deep breath and starts playing with her fingers. It's a nervous tick she's developed.**

**I wait patiently so she doesn't change her mind.**

"When you got back from Mexico I decided we must, but then there was Gibbs and...it can not wait any longer.  
when you were asleep in the hospital, all I could think about was all the things left unsaid...all the debts left unpaid "

"Zee, how many times have I told you? you don't owe me anything..." **I interrupt**

**She throws her palms up to stop me from continuing**

"please let me finish" **I shut up and gesture for her to go on**

"my point Tony, is how many times do we have to almost die to admit..."

"to admit what Ziva?"

**She turns away. It always only gets this far. I have to make the deciding move on this one.**

**I put my hands on her shoulders to turn her towards me again. Lifting her chin we share one of those all too knowing glances.**

**She wnats me to. Hell, I want me to. so I do**.

* * *

Ziva's POV.

**It was soft and apprehensive at first...he was unsure, but I assured him.**

**Deepening the kiss, I put my palms to his chest and breathed him in. I can not beleive this is happening.**

**Reluctantly we separate.**

"I told you talking's not our strong point"

**I reply with a small smile, his beaming ear to ear, God I love his lips, tongue, taste...**

**He pulls me closer, one hand on the small of my back, the other in my hair.**

**This time he gives me the true DiNozzo experience. The one I remember frome years ago.**

**We match eachothers need and urgency, and like in everything we do, fight for dominence.**

**I slowly pull away, lingering one hand on his cheek.**

"I am not hungry anymore. Let us go to bed."

"I'm starving!" **he whined. Is Food always first with him? I look at him in disbelief and I think he got the hint.**

**still smiling, I take his hand and pull him down the dark hallway.**

"and just think, if Gibbs had been put away, we'd never have to tell him!"

*slap*

"I was kidding." **he laughed.**

"I Know or I would have slappd you much harder. Now get in here my little hairy butt"

**He steps into the bedroom pulling me into another kiss and closes the bedroom door behind him.**

AN: i want to point out that when Tony says "we'd never have to tell him" it is a 'joke' 'cause Ziva doesn't know that Gibbs knows.


End file.
